<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Here?! by redpurple33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092325">Here?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpurple33/pseuds/redpurple33'>redpurple33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/F, Girl Penis, Oral Fixation, Public Blow Jobs, Unnie Kink, no beta we die like Glenn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redpurple33/pseuds/redpurple33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>(G!p)Tzuyu and Chaeyoung mess around on a night bus.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Here?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">a dainty, slender finger started rubbing along the inside of tzuyu’s pant leg.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">up. down. up. down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">four more fingers joined it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">a dainty, tattoo-covered hand palmed tzuyu’s length through her jeans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">up. down. up. down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu was about to lose it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the girl across from her merely grinned, dimples making themselves known. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">up. down. up. down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“yah. unnie.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu tensed. chaeyoung knew how bad tzuyu’s unnie kink was. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the taiwanese girl tilted her head, just barely, so that their eyes locked. chaeyoung was looking at tzuyu with big, wide eyes. eyes that looked like they were up to no good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung opened her mouth slightly, sighing quietly. the shorter girl shifted up in her seat, thighs noticeably rubbing together, and strained with all her might to get up to tzuyu’s level.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung began to kiss tzuyu’s jawline, planting butterflies along the chiseled bone, causing tzuyu to stifle a moan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">all the while,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">up. down. up. down.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu turned her head into chaeyoung, mashing her face onto the shorter girl in order to moan as loud as she fucking could into her mouth because pretty soon, something’s gotta give.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung tolerated the lip lock, smiling into the kiss as she knew just what she was doing to the taller girl. she pulled back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu whined. whined like chaeyoung had never heard. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">god, you sound so fucking sexy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung wished the two of them could be as loud as they wanted. simultaneously, she slipped her right hand down her pants, rubbing circles on her clit. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung leaned forward; the two lovers were nose to nose. tzuyu’s breath tickled chaeyoung’s nose, and chaeyoung smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">quietly, so quietly that tzuyu wasn’t sure she was hearing correctly, chaeyoung breathed onto her lips.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“can I suck your cock, unnie?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung didn’t wait for an answer. her left hand had been on tzuyu’s zipper for a minute now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">slowly. so slowly tzuyu felt that she would die. </span>
  <span class="s2">the shorter girl began to unzip her jeans. all tzuyu could do was shake, and wish that chaeyoung wasn’t so brave. wish that chaeyoung didn’t make her want to act like this in public. wish that chaeyoung’s mouth was on her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">right. fucking. now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu looked to her left. there wasn’t anybody sitting in the row next to their seat, and everybody else on the bus was either wholly engrossed in their phones or dead asleep. it was three AM in the morning, on a tuesday. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu looked down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung’s head was lying on tzuyu’s right thigh, teeth glinting in the light.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“do you want your fat cock in your little sister’s mouth? hm?” chaeyoung giggled. she loved talking dirty to tzuyu, loved how it made the tall girl act. “you want to fuck your little sister’s face?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the shorter girl kissed tzuyu’s length through her jeans. “your little sister wants your cum, unnie. she wants to choke on your dick until you fill up her tiny, slutty mouth. are you gonna give your little sister what she wants?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu whimpered, and nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung smiled. the zipper was all the way down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">moving like she had all the time in the world, chaeyoung fished tzuyu’s cock out of her jeans. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the cold, compressed air of the bus was an alien sensation to the taller girl’s long, thick cock. tzuyu was burning up; sweat beaded on her forehead.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung looked up at tzuyu, smiling cutely as if she wasn’t about to shove as much cock into her mouth as humanly possible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu couldn’t handle it anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“yah.” tzuyu breathed. “please.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the taller girl was shaking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeng was ecstatic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the shorter girl shifted up, left hand already rubbing the head of tzuyu’s cock. she took her right hand out of her soaked panties, fingers covered in her own cum. tzuyu’s mouth opened automatically as the shorter girl leisurely began to thrust her fingers, one at a time, in and out of the taller girls mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung loved the way tzuyu whored herself out on her dirty, slick-covered hand. staring into tzuyu’s eyes as her tongue lolled around chaeyoung’s middle finger, trying to fit as much skin into her mouth as possible, trying to taste as much of chaeyoung as possible. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeng decided tzuyu had been tortured enough. the taiwanese girl’s cock was straining into the air, beads of precum rolling down the tip. tzuyu’s hips involuntarily jutted into the air, needing something, anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the shorter girl removed her hand from tzuyu’s mouth, leaving her lips shiny with sex. tzuyu was panting, wanting her mouth to be filled again. chaeyoung leaned upwards, kissing tzuyu as hard as she could. tzuyu kissed her like they were dying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung climbed over tzuyu’s lap, getting to where she’d be kneeling in front of the taller girl. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu looked down at the most beautiful sight in the world. son chaeyoung, on her knees, in between her legs, smiling up at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung kissed the tip of tzuyu’s dick. and then kissed it again, trailing kisses around the stressed-out organ. she kissed the tip again, this time using her tongue to play with the tip of the head, tasting how delicious tzuyu’s pre-cum tasted. the shorter girl locked eyes with tzuyu, reveling in the feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu was at her mercy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">so chaeyoung took tzuyu’s cock-head in her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">immediately, chaeyoung shot up. lips just centimeters apart, chaeyoung admonished the taiwanese girl.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“yah.” the smaller girl tutted, breathing into tzuyu’s open, panting mouth. “be quiet, okay? can you be quiet for your little sister?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2"> tzuyu didn’t think she could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“please, please put your fingers back in my mouth.” the taller girl paused, shuddered, and pressed her forehead to the shorter girls.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“you taste so fucking good, chaengie.” tzuyu breathed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">that was doable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">pressing a chaste kiss onto tzuyu’s nose, chaeyoung happily rubbed her hand on tzuyu’s mouth as the shorter girl kissed her way down tzuyu’s body, causing the taller girl to try to grab just one delicious digit with her mouth. tzuyu caught her prize, sucking greedily on chaeyoung’s middle finger, rolling it around on her tongue and making sure it touched every inch of the inside of her mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung got back to the task at hand. looking at tzuyu’s dick, chaeyoung was so excited she could barely contain herself.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">she knew what got tzuyu going though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">smiling up at tzuyu, chaeyoung took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">then she took all of tzuyu’s seven inches down her throat. and held the position.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">one second. (tzuyu was counting)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">two seconds. chaeyoung’s tongue was painting the head of tzuyu’s cock in wide, messy circles, wanting to taste everything tzuyu had to offer. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">three seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung hummed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">upon this, tzuyu immediately thrusted upwards into the shorter girls needy, wanting mouth, causing chaeyoung to (almost) jerk back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">but chaeyoung knew it was only beginning.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu’s left hand wrapped its long, slender fingers around the back of chaeyoung’s head. muscles in her arms tensing, the taller girl began to thrust into chaeyoung’s mouth, all while pistoning her head back and forth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">back. and forth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung gurgled, precum bubbling around her pouty, full lips. on her knees, the girl looked up into tzuyu’s eyes, reveling in the eye contact as the taiwanese girl made her her bitch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung felt tzuyu’s left thigh tense up, the most prominent warning of what’s about to happen. happily, chaeyoung tried her best to take tzuyu down to the hilt, tongue working overtime. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“chaeng. I’m gonna...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu exploded into chaeyoung’s throat, filling the shorter girls mouth with hot, sticky cum. tzuyu kept thrusting into chaeyoung’s eager, wanting mouth, eyes rolling into the back of her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung was on cloud nine. sometimes, it took tzuyu upwards of thirty minutes to cum. her sore jaw was always worth it, though. tzuyu’s cum tasted like candy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the shorter girl was currently swallowing mouthful after mouthful, not letting a single drop escape her mouth. cum filled up her cheeks, inflating them to an almost comical level. her tongue slowly drew circles on the head of tzuyu’s dick, trying to coax out every last drop. her tiny hand pumped the base of the taller girls dick; chaeyoung loved feeling tzuyu’s cock twitch with every hot spurt that landed in her mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung drew away from tzuyu’s cock, hand cupped under her dick-hole. a sizable amount still leaked from the taiwanese girl’s dick, gathering into a substantial load in the smaller girls palm. her other hand was steadily pumping tzuyu’s deflating cock up and down, trying to work out every drop of cum from the taiwanese girl’s shaft. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">grinning hugely up at tzuyu, chaeyoung slurped the younger girls cum up from her hand, licking every inch of her palm until there wasn’t any evident seed left. chaeyoung opened her mouth wide, tongue sticking out, eyes looking up at tzuyu innocently. there was nothing in chaeyoung’s mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu lifted up chaeyoung by the shoulders back into her seat hurriedly, not even bothering to tuck her deflated cock back into her jeans.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung laughed quietly at how nervous tzuyu was. the shorter girl kissed tzuyu deeply, hands reaching down to put away the cock that gave her so much pleasure. chaeyoung lazily covered tzuyu’s tongue with her own, trying to get as much of tzuyu’s spit into her mouth as she could. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">tzuyu drew away, saliva connecting the two lover’s mouths. her hand reached out to stroke chaeyoung’s cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“chaeng.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">the girls locked eyes, tzuyu trying to look as stern as possible. (she was failing)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“never do that again.” tzuyu kissed chaeyoung’s forehead, and tried to get some sleep.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">chaeyoung merely snickered, and snuggled into tzuyu’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">“no.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hey y’all hope you enjoyed it! hmu for commissions :)</p><p> </p><p>  <a>@redpurple333</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>